Alcoholic Truth
by Aria Br
Summary: "Kalau Natsu mabuk, segalanya yang ia pendam akan langsung keluar. Kalau perasaannya pada Lucy tidak ada perasaan suka, dia akan mengatakannya dengan terus terang." Erza cepat-cepat berpikir. Apakah Lucy sama seperti Natsu? Mereka berdua akan mengatakan apa yang mereka pendam dengan terus terang! Seperti apakah perasaan mereka satu sama lain? Kebenaran berakohol yang terungkap!


_Aloha~ saya datang dengan fic Nalu._

_Kali ini temanya benar-benar pasaran, tapi ending-nya beda ;)_

_Tolong, maafkan saya karena kubuat Lisanna jadi abal begini T^T Tapi saya tetap suka kamu, kok Lisanna *peluk Lisanna*_

_Mungkin ini one-shot permintaan maafku karena aku **mungkin **nggak akan update chapter **Falling Tears****. **Maafkan saya~ *sujud-sujud*_

_Oke deh._

* * *

Perempuan itu tahu dia tidak boleh menaikkan harapannya. Lelaki itu terlihat jujur, walau dia memendam segala sesuatu yang rahasia di dalam hatinya. Ketika suatu kejadian menguak kebenaran...

**Alcoholic Truth**

**©myst29**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

Lucy menggigit bibirnya. Dia melirik ke arah orang-orang yang sedang berpesta, benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Ia tahu, bahwa hari ini di _guild _ ada pesta kedatangan Lisanna. Menurut Lucy, Lisanna adalah orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Matanya yang berwarna biru—seperti punya Mirajane, benar-benar menentramkan. Lucy sangat menyukainya. Dia menghela napas. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bosan akan pesta penyambutan Lisanna itu. Ia hanya duduk di ujung meja panjang sambil meminum _sherry _yang isinya sudah terkuras sepertiganya. Sedangkan Levy McGarden tertawa-tawa bersama Lisanna, yang di balut gaun putih panjang yang sangat manis.

Cana Alberona, seperti biasa tertawa-tawa senang bersama alkoholnya. Bukannya barrel, Cana memegang gelas _wine _eksklusif yang mahal. Dia juga tampak lebih tenang, mengenakan gaun _peach _tua. Bibirnya merah pekat, dan senyumnya sangat menawan. Laki-laki di _guild _mencoba mengajaknya berdansa, tetapi di tolak. Cana setia menemani gelas _wine _yang di isi Bourbon.

Perempuan berambut pirang terang itu tidak bisa menemukan _mage _berambut scarlet. Dia heran, karena setahunya Erza Scarlet juga mengenal seorang Lisanna Strauss. Lucy terbatuk sedikit. Dia merasa pusing, karena entah kenapa dia terlalu banyak minum. Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Mi-Mira-san?" desah Lucy, mengerjapkan matanya. Seseorang dengan berambut _silver _tersenyum lembut. Dia mengelus rambut pirang Lucy.

"Lucy, kau sudah mabuk. Pulanglah." Mirajane tampak sangat khawatir akan seorang Heartfilia itu. Lucy tertawa sedikit.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mira-san. Ti-_hik _dak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Lucy melambai, dan dia terbatuk lagi. Mira menghela napas berat, kemudian dia segera ke belakang meja panjang itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Mira-san? Kenapa tidak dengan Lisanna-san?" Tanya Lucy, mencoba mencari bahan percakapan.

"_Yah_, menurutku, lebih baik kalau aku menungguimu, kan?" Jawab Mira, sepertinya itu bukan jawaban yang benar. Lucy bisa merasakan itu. Dia mengangkat alis, ingin mendapatkan kepastian.

"Jangan bohong, Mira-san. Aku tidak suka orang yang berbohong," ucap Lucy, mengerling ke arah orang-orang di _guild _yang berdansa sesuai irama.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau duduk di situ? Natsu sudah turun ke lantai dansa. Kau harusnya juga bersama Natsu," kilah Mira, mengelap gelas-gelas yang kotor. Lucy menopang dagu. Benar juga apa kata Mira. Dia selalu senang berada di samping Natsu, karena menurutnya Natsu itu sangat menyenangkan. Kenapa dia tidak turun ke lantai dansa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal—di hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Lucy. "Lebih baik, Natsu menghabiskan waktu dengan Lisanna-san. Mereka kan, ah—sahabat dari kecil?" Lucy menyentuh gelas _sherry_-nya ketika Mira mencengkram pergelangan tangan Lucy.

Mira menggeleng. "Tidak ada _sherry _atau alkohol lagi, Lucy. Cukup."

"Kenapa?" Iris mata cokelat Lucy bertemu dengan warna biru terang milik Mirajane.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bertanya denganmu, Lucy. Ini sangat penting. Kau _suka _dengan Natsu, kan?" Mirajane tersenyum sedih. Lucy tampak bingung. _Suka_? Itu tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya. Dia tidak benar-benar menyukai lelaki sebelumnya, dia hanya merasa lelaki itu—mengencani lelaki butuh pertimbangan matang.

"Suka? Tentu saja aku suka Natsu—dia benar-benar sahabat yang baik," jawab Lucy. Dia tidak ingin salah sangka lagi. Natsu menganggapnya sebagai teman, dia tidak boleh berharap lebih. Lagipula, _suka_? Suka pada Natsu Dragneel adalah suatu kesalahan besar, dengan adanya Lisanna. Dia tidak mungkin menyukai Natsu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu bodoh dalam urusan cinta, Lucy," suara tegas Erza Scarlet tiba-tiba bersuara. Penyihir _S-Class _itu duduk di samping Lucy, langsung di sodori _cake _oleh Mirajane.

"Percuma saja Erza, bila aku menyukai si bodoh itu," potong Lucy, menyeringai. Dia meneguk jus yang telah di beri Mirajane, bukannya alkohol. Erza menatap Lucy.

"Kenapa menurutmu percuma?" Erza menatap Lucy tajam. Lucy mengangkat bahu. Dia menunjuk Mirajane.

"Dia—"Lucy menunjuk Natsu yang tengah tertawa-tawa. Wajahnya kemerahan, dan rambut merah mudanya berantakan. "Punya adik Mira-san." Senyum Lucy. Dia mengunyah kue kering yang ada di meja. Erza dan Mira menatap satu-sama lain dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Natsu minum alkohol, Mira?" bisik Erza pada Mirajane. Mirajane mengangguk, dia mendekap nampan cokelat bundar lebih erat.

"Maka dari itu aku menghampiri Lucy. AKu takut apa-apa terjadi oleh Natsu. Benar-benar khawatir," desah Mirajane dengan nada takut. Erza mengangguk setuju.

"Bila Natsu menyukai adikmu, dia bisa saja menendang Lucy dari kelompok," kata Erza, menelan _cake _yang di kunyahnya.

"Dan saat itu terjadi, Erza, kau harus membuat kelompok dengan Lucy," kata Mirajane. Erza mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku akan menghajar Natsu sebelum itu, tenang saja. Tidak aka nada yang namanya Natsu di biarkan lepas begitu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah setuju," ucap Erza. "Natsu, kalau dia mabuk, segalanya yang ia pendam akan langsung keluar. Kalau perasaannya pada Lucy tidak ada perasaan _suka,_ dia akan—"

"Mengatakannya dengan jujur dan terus terang," Mirajane mengakhiri kalimat Erza. Mereka di kejutkan oleh Lucy yang tiba-tiba memotong.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Lucy, memiringkan kepalanya. Erza dan Mirajane yang saling membicarakan hal itu sambil berbisik memisahkan diri mereka. Mereka mendehem.

"Kami ingin menjalani sebuah misi, Lucy. S-Class," Terang Mirajane, berusaha membuat alibi. Lucy mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Raut mukanya jadi sedih.

"Iya, ya. Kalian betul-betul kuat. Beda denganku, yang sangat lemah. Andai—andai aku seperti kalian. Pasti menyenangkan, ya?" Lucy tertawa. Mirajane melirik Erza. Erza mengarahkan pandangan nanar. Natsu sekarang sedang berada dalam posisi dekat dengan Lisanna. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Erza? Mira-san? Kenapa kalian diam?" Tanya Lucy bingung. Dia menatap Erza dan Mirajane bergantian. Mirajane menggelengkan kepalanya lembut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Lucy. Kami hanya sedang bingung," jawab Mirajane. Itu bukan kebohongan sebenarnya. Mereka benar-benar sedang bingung. Mereka harus menjaga Lucy agar perasaannya tidak di sakiti Natsu yang sedang mabuk. Bila Natsu tidak menyukai Lucy dengan cara romantis, dia akan mengatakannya dengan terus terang dan menghancurkan hatinya. Karena bila dia menyukai Lisanna, itu adalah faktor pendukung. Hati Lucy akan tambah hancur. Mereka berdua tidak bisa membiarkan itu semua terjadi. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Mou, ada apa sih dengan kalian! Benar-benar deh!" Gerutu Lucy, kemudian menghisap jusnya lagi. Dia memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar merasakan rasa jus apel itu. Mirajane menghela napas berat, ketika Wendy Marvell datang.

"Wendy? Kenapa kau di sini? Kau masih terlalu kecil," komentar Lucy ketika melihat Wendy. Iris mata Wendy melebar, dan dia melihat Lucy dengan tidak percaya. Lucy tidak pernah meremehkannya, dia selalu mengatakan Wendy cukup besar untuk mengatasi hidupnya. Tetapi kenapa kini dia mengatakan itu? Erza cepat-cepat berpikir. Jangan-jangan Lucy sama seperti Natsu. Bila dia mabuk, dia akan mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya—hal yang selama ini ia pendam? Wendy menggaruk rambut birunya.

"Ano… aku ingin mencari Carla…," jelas Wendy. Lucy mengangguk, dia terlihat pusing. Lisanna berjalan ke arah Mirajane. Wajahnya kemerahan dan dia terlihat senang.

"Mira-nee, aku ingin segelas _wine_, ya!" Serunya, dan mengambil _wine _dengan cepat setelah Mira membuatnya. Tetapi dia tidak sadar telah menjatuhkan sesuatu. Kalung Lisanna yang di beri Mirajane. Lucy melihatnya, dan dia mengambilnya.

"Dasar ceroboh. Ini kan dari Mira-san. Aku akan mengembalikannya." Lucy bangkit, dan sebelum bisa di cegah Erza atau Mirajane, Lucy telah berlari ke arah Natsu. Oh tidak. Natsu dan Lucy akan mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hati mereka tentang satu sama lain. Lucy mendekat, dan dia menyerahkan kalung itu pada Lisanna.

"Lisanna, ini milikmu." Lucy menyerahkan kalung. Dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Natsu. Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Ah, Lucy-san! Aku baru saja menanyakan Natsu apakah aku boleh bergabung dalam tim kalian. Tetapi tim enam orang itu terlalu banyak, jadi—maaf, tapi ya… karena kau adalah yang erm… bagaimana ya?"

"Lemah? Aku tahu. Jangan _sok manis_, Lisanna. Kau cukup menyenangkan, tapi begitu dekat dengan orang yang kau mau, kau jadi menyebalkan," desis Lucy jujur. Lisanna kaget. Natsu yang mendengarnya mengepalkan tangan.

"Jangan katakan Lisanna menyebalkan, _idiot_!" Seru Natsu. Dia menoleh pada Lisanna. "Apa maksudmu? Ke dalam tim?" Natsu mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya—sebagai pengganti Lucy, kau tahu' kan!" ucap Lisanna dengan berani, karena Lucy telah mengejeknya tanpa sengaja dalam pengaruh alkohol. Mirajane dan Erza datang, mereka melihat Natsu menyeringai lebar, dan api mulai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Lisanna tampak senang, dia berpikir bahwa Natsu menerimanya. Mirajane dan Erza juga sepertinya berpikir sama. Dan Lucy, dia bisa merasakan bahwa air mata keluar dari matanya, padahal ekspresi wajahnya datar. Kenapa? Lucy membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Yeay! Terima kasih, Natsu!" Lisanna memeluk Natsu. Tapi Natsu langsung menepis Lisanna dan memegang pergelangan tangan Lucy.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Lucy di tim, bahkan kau!" Natsu menyeringai. Lucy merasakan wajah Natsu sangat dekat. Natsu mendekapnya. "Kalau kau tidak ada di tim, aku tidak bisa melindungi. Padahal kau-lah yang sangat ingin kulindungi, orang pertama yang ingin kulindungi lebih dari siapapun, Lucy." Natsu mengatakannya dengan jelas. Seluruh _guild _terkesiap.

—Lucy tersenyum, memeluk Natsu ketika dia bisa merasakan berat. Natsu telah pingsan. Tetapi tanpa ragu, Lucy menyangganya. "Ya… kau adalah orang yang paling ingin kubuktikan aku berguna untukmu, meskipun dengan nyawaku…"

* * *

_Ini masuk romance nggak ya? Endingnya nggak enak banget ya O,o._

_Maaf maaf, karena aku harus nonton Hunger Games, tapi maksa banget nulisnya -_-_

_Oke, review. Don't like don't read! Don't like don't review! You don't have any good words? Then don't review! _


End file.
